One True Pairing(s)
by Neemarishima
Summary: Punya OTP itu susah, ya? Tingkah sedikit apapun bisa membuatmu bersemangat ataupun galau. / Hanya sepenggal kisah Koro-sensei dan OTP-nya.


**One True Pairing(s)**

Neemarishima © 2015  
Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Koro-sensei & Murid Kelas 3-E

-*-  
Hanya sepenggal kisah Koro- _sensei_ dan OTP-nya.

* * *

Punya banyak OTP itu melelahkan, ya?

Lebih susah lagi saat semua OTP-mu adalah muridmu sendiri. Susah untuk tidak _fanboy_ -an saat melihat momen mereka. Yah, mungkin karena mereka muridku maka aku menggilai mereka dan susah juga cari momen untuk jadi penggemar yang baik. Bagaimana bisa tidak meng-OTP-kan pasangan-pasangan kecil ini ketika melihat tingkah penuh kepolosan ketika menyangkut lawan jenis? Walau susah juga memakai kata 'polos' untuk murid-murid yang setiap hari berurusan dengan pisau dan pistol, tapi memiliki OTP murid SMP ternyata menyenangkan. Interaksi kecil dan tidak biasa menjadi lebih manis untuk dilihat. Terlihat normal, tidak dibuat-buat, murni sampai membuat air mata ini mengalir akan kesilauannya!

Baiklah, abaikan saja deskripsi yang berlebihan.

Sebenarnya, memiliki OTP murid-murid SMP adalah juga salah satu cobaan. Bayangkan, betapa aku ingin melihat hubungan yang semakin berkembang setahap demi setahap mulai dari berkenalan, dekat, bergandengan , berci–Tunggu, apa kalian yang membaca ini sudah cukup umur? Ak–ah, _sensei_ tidak ingin menjadi contoh guru yang tidak baik, jadi mari lewatkan bagian ini walau _sensei_ sangat ingin menulisnya.

Kembali ke topik awal. _Sensei_ harus puas hanya dengan senyum jarak jauh, saling lirik ataupun percakapan membunuh mereka. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka adalah murid SMP kelas pembunuh. Salah satu dari muridku ini pernah sekali mengatakan bahwa mereka belum tertarik dengan percintaan. _Nurufufufu_ , walau kalian pembunuh, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa kalian masih sangat muda, Murid-muridku, dan yang muda selalu memiliki banyak hal yang perlu dipelajari. Rasa cinta pada lawan jenis, salah satunya.

Oh, bahkan selagi menulis _sensei_ sudah menemukan momen lain! Jelas ini harus dicatat! Hm, seharusnya kalian mencoba menjadi _sensei_ sekali-kali. Bagaimana bisa kalian dapat menyangkal ketika hal-hal seperti ini terlihat sangat jelas? Kalian boleh berkata bahwa percobaan persiapan pasangan di musim lalu tidak berhasil. Kalian diizinkan untuk mengatakan _sensei_ berlebihan, tapi itulah tugas orang tua, menyediakan media dan mengarahkan bibit cinta muda tumbuh ke arah yang benar. _Fufufu_.

Salah satu media yang ampuh adalah festival ini. Tidak ada yang benar-benar membenci festival. Semua kesibukkan dan persiapan, membuat kalian bekerja keras untuk memenangkan juara satu melawan murid kelas 3-A. Hal ini membuat kalian berkoordinasi dengan baik satu sama lain dan belajar memahami orang lain, termasuk lawan jenis kalian. Oh-ho, ide yang bagus, Maehara- _kun_. Dengan pergi ke hutan, kaubisa mengajak Okano- _san_ berbicara dari hati ke hati. Kalian terlihat tidak akur akhir-akhir ini, tapi tentunya jangan lupakan tugas utama kalian untuk mencari bahan makanan. _Fufufu_ , pemandangan yang indah sekali melihat kalian tertawa lepas begitu Isogai- _kun_ , Kataoka- _san_ , sudah cukup lama tidak melihat kalian bersama. Memang menyenangkan festival sekolah ini, kan?

Selalu ada hal baik dalam keburukkan, Muridku. Sama seperti festival sekolah yang awalnya terlihat membosankan dan membuang waktu kalian. Oh, _sensei_ bangga sekali kalian lebih memilih belajar atau mengatur strategi pembunuhan daripada sibuk mengurus stan festival. Tapi lihatlah sekarang! Kau terlihat senang sekali di dekat kolam sana, Kurahashi- _san_ , dengan Okajima- _kun_ yang tampaknya punya ide-ide aneh untuk membantumu menangkap ikan.

Hm, Sugino- _kun_ mungkin kau bisa meniru cara Chiba- _kun_ memancing obrolan dengan Hayami- _san_. Perubahan sikapmu itu bisa menyaingi _sniper_ kita lho. Kanzaki- _san_ akan lebih senang menghabiskan waktu bersamamu jika kau menjadi dirimu yang ceria dan aktif berbicara seperti biasa.

 _Nyuyah_! Kayano- _san_ , _sensei_ juga ingin puding buatanmu yang enak itu! Jangan kau berikan pada Nagisa- _kun_ saja! Baiklah, _sensei_ akan membiarkannya kali ini. Lagipula _sensei_ tidak bisa bergerak banyak kali ini, mengingat ada banyak pengunjung yang datang. _Fufu_ , sepertinya sebagian dari mereka adalah pembunuh yang pernah berusaha membunuhku, memang aku yang sudah mengundang mereka. Lumayan untuk menambah penghasilan kelas. Sepertinya ada satu orang yang tak kalah senang melihat kedatangan tamu pembunuh bayaran dan langsung membuatkan kue khusus untuk Grip. Yang satu ini jelas _sensei_ tidak ingin mencicipinya dan merasa kasihan melihat ekspresi tidak asing dari sang pembunuh bayaran dengan keahlian cengkeraman kuat itu. Tapi _sensei_ senang melihat Karma- _kun_ berbalik membantu Okuda- _san_ membuat ramen setelah selesai membuat kue _wasabi_ -nya.

 _Fufufu_ , hari yang indah sekali. _Sensei_ senang melihat perkembangan kalian, Murid-muridku. Menyenangkan sekali festival sekolah kali ini. Tapi tentunya hal ini tidak bisa berlangsung terus. Dari jauh, _sensei_ dapat melihat persediaan membuat bahan makanan mulai menipis dan itu artinya kalian harus mengucapkan perpisahan dengan festival yang menyenangkan ini.

Oh-ho, itu tidak berlaku untuk OTP _sensei_. _Sensei_ jelas senang karena dapat bahan untuk penulisan buku romansa kelas 3 E hari ini. Tak ada yang terlewat dari mata jeli _sensei_. Yah, masih banyak hari untuk mencari bahan yang lain, Muridku. Masih banyak.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya hari ini selesai! Ternyata berbicara terus itu melelahkan, ya."

"Nih, minuman untukmu, Yada."

"Terima kasih, Kimura- _kun_!"

 _Nurufufufu_.

"Sugaya- _kun_ , menurutmu gambar ini kurang menarik perhatian tidak? Mungkin kau bisa menambahkan beberapa elemen yang berhubungan dengan sekolah."

"Hm, sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkannya. Ide yang bagus, Nakamura!"

 _Nurufufufu_.

"Wah, wah, bagaimana rasanya beralih profesi jadi tukang ojek, Ketua Kelompok?"

"Berisik kau, Hazama!"

"Terasaka bodoh! Kau membuat rambutku berantakan."

 _Nurufufufu_.

"Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan, ya. Ahh, aku tidak akan sempat membeli komik terbaru. Toko buku stasiun sudah tutup…"

"Di dekat rumahku masih ada yang buka jam segini. Mau kuantarkan, Fuwa?"

"Benarkah? Terima kasih, Mimura- _kun_!"

 _Nurufufufu_.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan besok? Kita tidak bisa buka lagi, kan?"

"Kau bisa meneruskan kerja sampingan barumu, jadi tukang ojek."

"Ngajak ribut kau, Muramatsu?"

"Yoshida- _kun_ , ini makanan yang kauminta tadi."

"Oh, makasih, Hara!"

" _Minna_ - _san_ sedang senang! Aku jadi ikut senang!"

"Itu karena kau memang selalu senang, Ritsu."

" _Ha'i_. Itona- _kun_ juga sedang senang. Aku juga senang melihatnya!"

"Yah, kalau aku sih, ingin pergi ke taman hiburan. Kudengar ada _maid café_ yang baru dibuka disana."

Sejenak kelas hening sebelum sorakan antusias memenuhi kelas 3 E.

"Menarik!"

"Lebih baik begitu daripada nganggur di rumah."

"Ayo, kesana!"

Murid-murid kelas 3-E sepakat ikut Takebayashi ke taman hiburan.

 _Nurufufufu_.

"Koro- _sensei_ sedang senang, ya?"

"Paling karena hal yang aneh lagi."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak, Koro- _sensei_!"

"Hayo, apa yang _sensei_ pikirkan?"

" _Nurufufufu_ , percuma saja aku mengatakannya pada kalian sekarang. _Sensei_ hanya melihat pemandangan menyegarkan untuk jiwa-jiwa penggemar yang kehausan. Lagipula _sensei_ juga senang membayangkan pergi ke taman hiburan besok bersama kalian."

.

.

Hening

.

.

"Memang siapa yang mengajak, _sensei_?"

" _Nyuyah_! Jangan begitu dong! Jangan tinggalkan _sensei_ ~!"

Kelas kembali ramai dengan sorakan. Murid-murid kelas 3-E bersatu untuk menggoda guru mereka, sama sekali tidak sadar guru berkecepatan Mach 20 itu sempat menuliskan momen-momen lain diantara kehebohan, dalam buku berjudulkan 'OTP Kelas 3-E'.

.

.

.

 ** _Yah, aku benar-benar berharap ada akhir yang bahagia untuk kalian, Murid-muridku._**

 ** _OTP-ku_**.

.

.

.

* _ **end**_

* * *

 **Hanya kisah yang sudah lama muncul di kepala dan akhirnya terealisasikan. Koro-sensei sayang muridnya /apa ini/**

 **Terima kasih sudah baca. Bagaimana dengan komentarnya?**

 **Salam,**

 **Neemarishima**


End file.
